Carta de amor
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: [oneshot naruxsasu]Al regreso de una misión Sakura nota que sus dos compañeros se comportan extraños, que pasara? nuevos sentimientos? y ahora encima aparece Kiba, que le ocurrirá a este? jeje si quereis descubrirlo entrar, gracias


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Bueno antes que nada, decir que me he basado para hacer este oneshot en un doujinshi muy mono que estoy traduciendo y pronto os lo pasaré para que os lo bajéis, y ya esta solo eso, ahora espero que lo disfrutéis._**

--

Carta de amor

Sakura observaba extrañada el comportamiento de los chicos, estaban bastante raros evitando mirarse por todos los medios. Kakashi se asomó por encima de la cabeza de la pelirosa.

**-Que te ocurre Sakura-chan?-.**

Esta cruzó los brazos en posición pensativa, a la vez que los miraba, el rubio anda despreocupadamente con los brazos en la nunca, mientras el moreno se apoyaba en la baranda observando el río.

**-Desde que volvieron hace dos días de aquella misión están demasiado raros, casi no hablan, se sonrojan cuando cruzan la mirada, son la mar de torpes…-.**

**-Tranquilízate, no hay de que preocuparse-,** pasó una mano por el hombro de la chica, acompañando al gesto con una sonrisa, **-están confusos y tienen que aclarar sus sentimientos-.**

**-Eso es lo que más me preocupa!-,** gritó Sakura

--

Cuando llegaron a la misión de aquel día, agacharon la vista decepcionados, otro día haciendo algo tonto.

**-Hoy tengo ganas de poner todo de mi parte, para acabar cuanto antes!-,** gritó enérgicamente con los brazos levantados el rubio.

Sasuke lo miraba algo melancólico, mientras observaba como la pelirosa le pegaba una tunda por algo dicho, no podía evitar que sus pensamientos divagaran libres. Desde aquella noche, le evitaba, aunque se le veía consciente de lo sucedido, no le hacía el menos caso. Quería dejar de lado lo ocurrido? Pero eso no podía ser… era él el único confundido?

--

Después de terminar de limpiar la parte principal del bosque, aún le quedaban buscar un pequeño pergamino extraviado.

**-Vamos a buscarlo he irnos de una vez-,** sugirió nerviosa Sakura, potando por revisar la parte este del gran paraje.

Naruto se dirigió hacia el sur, mirando hacía todos lados y sin percatarse de la presencia de Sasuke. Las horas iban avanzando y nada, hasta que el moreno se le acercó.

**-Lo has encontrado, por la parte oeste no estaba-,** intentó comenzar una conversación.

**-Pues por aquí tampoco-,** soltó refunfuñado cruzándose de brazos.

El Uchiha no muy lejos de su posición lo divisó sonriendo para sí, mientras miraba la graciosa cara del zorrito.

**-Estas seguro?-,** este asintió con la cabeza, el moreno se acercó notando el rubor del kitsune nervioso por no saber el porque de su acercamiento, para su asombró se agachó recogiendo el documento que se encontraba casi a sus pies sin ser descubierto, **-y entonces esto que es?-,** preguntó burlonamente, **-usuratonkachi-.**

El gruó ante su despiste, relajando sus brazos y dándole la espalda por vergüenza.

**-No me des las gracias pro ayudarte-,** pronunció irónicamente.

**-Gracias-,** balbuceó casi inaudiblemente.

Le miró de forma picarona, dejando entrever que le iba a pedir algo a cambio, el rubio se tragó saliva, pensado un motón de escenas eróticas.

**-Como lo encontré, me invitarás a ramen, je-.**

Una sonrisa de circunstancia acompañada de una enorme gota de sudor, aparecieron en su rostro, acercándose después al moreno y con gesto amistoso apoyarse en su hombro.

**-Es que me acabo de comprar un congelador y este mes voy bastante apretado-.**

**-Ese no es mi problema-,** indicó con los brazos cruzados y desviando su mirada indiferente.

**-Eres un egoísta, Sasuke!-,** dijo justo antes de quedarse atontado con algo visto.

El moreno se dio cuenta siguiéndole también bastante extrañado, sobre el río multitud de luciérnagas iluminaba todo a su alrededor, haciendo brillar el agua. El zorrito se acuclilló admirando aquellas preciosas luces, mientras Sasuke solo se apoyaba un poco en sus rodillas mirándole.

**-Quién podría pensar que dentro del bosque habría un lugar así de hermoso?-.**

"_es tan lindo"_ pensó Sasuke, era un chico travieso y descuidado pero en ciertas ocasiones parecía transformarse, sonreía feliz rodeado de aquellas luminosidad que le hacía resplandecer, haciendo su rostro bellísimo.

**-Cuando regresemos se lo contaré a Sakura, y la traeré algún día-,** pronunció rascándose la nariz y notando como el otro se sentaba a su lado mirándole fijamente.

Sasuke después de acariciar levemente el rostro del rubio con el reverso de la mano, aproximó su cara ante el desconcierto del kitsune, esos lindos ojos azules brillaban confusos haciendo enternecer hasta el más frío de los corazones. Los separaban pocos centímetros, aunque ellos parecían no notarlo, a los pocos segundos el Uchiha decidió unir sus labios, solo eso, un simple roce que bastó para que Uzumaki enrojeciera. Se separaron despacio, este último bajó la cabeza ocultando su avergonzada mirada con sus cabellos, después se levantaron y sin decir nada regresaron a la villa.

--

De nuevo evitaban mirarse, haciendo que Sakura perdiera la paciencia, ante la, para ella, inexplicable situación.

**-Pero que pasa con vosotros?-,** intentó preguntar lo mas calmada posible.

Naruto sin prestarle atención alguna, levantó su mano en forma de despedida, la confusión por lo de Sasuke le dolía, pero su poca comprensión la hundía aún más.

**-Me voy a Ichiraku!-,** soltó con una sonrisa y dándoles la espalda.

La pelirosa se masajeó la frente, Naruto nunca cambiaría a su parecer, sin embargo, para él moreno de su lado, esta ya lo había hecho, cautivando su fría alma.

**-Ahora que se ha ido Naruto, nosotros podríamos…-,** pronunció chocando los dedos tímidamente, sin darse cuenta de que el chico se había marchado detrás del rubio, **-mierda, lo ha vuelto hacer-,** soltó decepcionada.

--

El Uchiha caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, pues no tenía prisa, seguro que estaría por más de una hora comiendo ramen. Seguramente estaba enojado, para el rubio era muy importante la sinceridad, y eso es lo único que no había dejado fluir. Porque actuaba de aquel modo, tan frío y distante? Por fin se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y se los demostraría de cualquier modo.

A unos pocos metros pudo observar como el rubio andaba despreocupadamente, y como era normal con las manos en la nuca. Sasuke se acercó hasta él y sin desviar su mirada del frente, le comentó…

**-Recuerda que me tienes que invitar a ramen-.**

**-Que sí, que sí, leches-,** dijo en forma de quejido mientras molesto desviaba la cara hacia el lado contrario.

La incomodidad se podía oler en el ambiente, sintió la situación bastante tensa, Naruto no podía mirar el rostro del chico a su lado, desviando su mirada en cuanto la del moreno se clavaba en él. Era todo tan confuso… parecía un juego de crios. Lo tenía decidido, no iba a dejar pasar ni un momento más para expresarle lo que verdaderamente sentía a ese dobe.

**-Para Naruto!-,** ordenó mientras agarraba fuerte su muñeca.

**-Sa…su…ke…-** fue todo lo que pudo decir ante la severa mirada de su compañero.

De pronto apareció Kiba acompañado de Shino, su cara resplandecía picardía observando burlón al rubio.

**-Naruto… a ti tenía yo ganas de verte!-,** gritó acercándose a él y dándole un golpecito en la frente con el dedo.

"_mierda que mal momento"_ Pensó el Uchiha, siempre había algo que cortara la situación y el momento que usaba para confesarse.

**-Sabes que es esto?-,** preguntó el chico de señales rojas en la cara, mostrando lo que al parecer era un sobre, donde ponía "para Kiba".

**-Una cara de amor?-,** respondió el rubio sin entender nada.

**-Eso es!-,** afirmó dándose aires de superioridad, **-una chica me la ha dado por el camino, hemos quedado mañana, a que me tienes envidia?-, **sugirió rodeando al kitsune por los hombros.

Este estaba rojo de furia, claro que le tenía envidia pero no se lo podía decir, además él en ese momento estaba esperando a que alguien diera el primer paso, aunque parecía que nunca lo haría. Sasuke no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario del chico del gorro, poniendo en duda todo lo dicho anteriormente, y sobre todo viniendo de él.

**-De que te ríes bastante, juro que es verdad, a que sí, Shino?-,** pronunció mirando desesperadamente a su compañero.

**-A mi dejas al margen Kiba…-,** respondió indiferente.

El rubio parecía explotar de coraje, intentando calmarse para no gritar al castaño.

**-Yo ya me he besado con alguien, te enteras?-,** gruñó Naruto sin poder contenerse.

**-Ah si… y con quién?-,** preguntó con un gesto mas que de envidia, celoso?

**-Bueno pues…-,** Sasuke ni lo miraba, esperando a que se decidiera a contestar, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que hablaba de un hombre enrojeció, **-pues a… Sa…-,** intentó decir tartamudeando.

**-A Sakura, eso es imposible, no me lo creo-,** soltó con una risita burlona y más tranquilo.

**-No, no es a Sakura, me refiero a Sa…-,** otra vez lo mismo.

**-No me quieras confundir, no hay mas nombres de chica que conozcamos que empiecen por Sa, así que corta el rollo-,** empezó a darle palmaditas en la espalda, **-saldrás con alguien cuando ya seas un viejo, que pena me das, Naruto-,** después se acercó a Shino, **-nosotros nos vamos ya, mañana traeré a mi novia para presentáosla-,** cuando termino de alardear se marchó.

--

**-Mierda, que creído-,** apuntó el rubio apretando encorajado los puños.

Sasuke se acercó elegantemente y le observó con picardía, deseando ver su reacción cuando oyera su comentario.

**-A quién as besado, Naruto?-.**

**-Cállate, tu lo sabes muy bien, además esto también a sido un accidente!-,** le explicó alzando la mano histérico y marchándose.

**-Espera, usuratonkachi!-,** gritó agarrando su brazo, **-de verdad piensas que lo que pasó esa noche fue un accidente, y el beso último también, soy el único confundido?-,** preguntó furioso.

Naruto de cara a él, evitaba mirarle, no se atrevía a encarar aquellos ojos grises tan intimidantes, se sentía ruborizado y acalorado, así que le contó lo que pensaba.

**-Yo creí…, que solo te había dejado llevar por el momento-,** pronunció sonrojado, echando la cara hacia un lado.

**-De verdad crees que es tan fácil besar a alguien, yo no paso de ti, ni me dejé llevar por el momento, lo hice porque estoy empezando a sentir cosas por ti, esta claro?-,** concluyó el moreno algo molesto por el comentario del zorrito, **-ya estoy harto, te demostraré mis sentimientos de forma que puedas entenderlos claramente-.** Estiró de él, haciéndole andar cogido de su mano, ahora si que el rubio estaba confundido, desde cuando sentía Sasuke esas cosas por su persona? Seguramente desde que empezó a sentirlas él también.

**-Sasuke yo… es la primera vez que siento algo así, no se si… sabré encajarlo…-.** El moreno se ruborizó por la sinceridad del pequeño, que tonto era…, no pensaba que también podría ser la primera vez para él?

--

Sasuke lamía el cuello del rubio que se agitaba nervioso, estaban completamente desnudos sobre la cama, sentados en ella acariciándose. Se observaban sorprendidos, estaban excitados y un calor frenético los envolvía. El de piel más clara agarró los cabellos dorados entrelazándolos con sus dedos para así atraer su rostro, sus ojos azules temblaban temerosos, parecía un crío que quería coger algo y no se atrevía, esa pureza e ingenuidad era lo que más le ponía, sentir al kitsune bajo su dominio. Lo besó acaloradamente a la vez que agarraba fuerte sus dos mejillas, sus besos aunque tímidos eran absorbentes y adictivos, provocando que no se retirasen hasta no poder contener más la respiración. Naruto podía ver la cara confiada y segura del chico, se sentía hipnotizado por aquel carácter impulsivo que le hacía cometer locuras como esa. El roce de esas manos acariciando su cara le provocaba un estremecimiento enloquecedor, sintiendo cosquillas por todo su cuerpo. El moreno se colocó a su espalada sujetando fuerte sus nalga, besaba toda la columna acariciándola suavemente en forma descendente, hasta llegar a su entrada, la cual estimulaba con la lengua mientras escuchaba su repentinos gemidos.

**-Ah! Sasuke, para yo… no puedo… esto es embarazoso!-,** gritó intercalando placer y vergüenza.

Empezó a masajear la erección del zorrito que temblaba entre sus brazos, no descuidando ni un momento la tarea de su lengua.

**-Ah… mmm… esto es demasiado… para!-,** seguía gimiendo.

Acariciaba delicadamente su miembro, escuchando su respiración agitada, así como sus gestos de placer, el moreno estaba tan caliente que cada minuto que pasaba sin poseerlo era un martirio para él. Naruto apretaba fuerte las sabanas, estrujándolas y atrayéndolas hacía sí, notaba una fuerte presión en su estómago con un toque potente de placer, sabía que no podría contenerse más. A los pocos segundos un cálido líquido embadurnó la mano del Uchiha sintiéndose satisfecho por ello.

**-A que te has corrido de gusto, Naru-chan…?-,** preguntó sensualmente a la vez que lo volvía de frente y lo besaba acaloradamente.

El kitsune quería más, no dudaba en querer sentir como era todo aquello, al principio no estaba seguro, pero ahora quería ver gemir también a su compañero. Sin previo aviso el rubio se colocó de rodillas, llevando una pierna a cada lado envolviendo las del otro, este lo miraba extrañado por el impulso, significaba eso que quería seguir?

**-Entonces…, quieres llegar ha algo serio conmigo…?-,** comentó sonrojado el zorrito, Sasuke no contestó, se limitó a agarrar sus caderas y hacerle caer sobre su miembro introduciéndolo en él. Naruto gimió, provocándole parar al acariciar su cara con ojitos llorosos.

Aunque había sido bastante estimulado, al ser su primera vez aún le dolía, el moreno intentó adivinar en su facción el grado de dolor que sentía.

Cuando se acostumbró a la invasión, le hizo un gesto para que siguiera, Sasuke agarró sus caderas, efectuando penetraciones suaves pero intensas. Estaba deslumbrado por el atractivo del rubio, se encontraba agarrado a sus hombros, sus mejillas sonrojadas le daba un toque de melosidad, sus ojos cerrados lo hacía parecer indefenso, esos labios suaves y entreabiertos incitaban a besarlos y ese sudor corría indomable por su frente hasta el pecho, haciéndole sentir envidia por el deseado recorrido, se veía tan sexy gimiendo con esa voz tan sensual…

No podía soportarlo, esa visión que tenía delante de él era demasiado excitante. Aceleró las embestidas sujetándose fuerte a su cintura, se sentía al límite, nunca pensó que hacerlo con su kitsune fuera tan placentero, parecía que de goce fuera a perder la visión. El zorrito se agarró fuerte al cuello del moreno, suspirando repetidas veces su nombre en su oído, Sasuke se estremecía al sentir su cálida respiración en su sensible oreja, provocándole retemblados frecuentes.

**-Mmm… oh! Sasuke… mmm… ah!... mas por favor….-,** se mordía el labio.

El Uchiha estaba tan caliente que parecía que iba a explotar, a causa de aquella posición le dolía el trasero, así que aprovechando su abrazo se abalanzó sobre él, quedando encima. Siguió embistiéndole apasionadamente mientras besaba su cuello y lamía su oreja. El cuerpo de Naruto se retorcía, era un sentimiento tan desbordante que creía tener hasta fiebre. Buscando algo a lo que agarrarse, ascendió sus brazos colocándolos a cada lado de la cabeza, allí sujetó fuerte las sabanas, mordiéndose el labio para no parecer un escandaloso.

-Naruto no te estreches tanto, relájate... esto se siente tan bueno… mmm… eres un delicia-, susurraba en su odio.

**-Yo… mmm… Sasuke… no puedo… mas!-.**

Al decir esto terminó bañando todo su vientre y por supuesto la mano del moreno que en ningún momento había dejando de masajearlo.

**-Te quiero Sasuke…-.**

Este lo miró con ternura, aunque no paró, se sentía tan bien dentro de aquel pequeño cuerpo que no podía frenar, aceleró el ritmo haciéndolo más salvaje acariciando a su vez ese pecho moreno y firme.

**-Yo también-,** expresó cuando acabó.

Por fin había llenado el interior de su koi, y se limitó a abrazarlo, apartando delicadamente sus cabellos para así ver mejor esos preciosos ojos azules que tanto le atraían. La respuesta del otro fue una simple sonrisa mientras se cobijaba en su regazo.

--

Los dos jóvenes andaban tranquilamente por la calle central de Konoha. El más alto se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, observando algo enfadado al rubio. Este con los brazos en la nuca se percató de la insistente mirada, encarándola sin dejar de caminar.

**-Aún estas enfadado, Sasuke?-.**

**-Tú que crees, llevas desde ayer evitándome-.**

Naruto se sonrojó un poco parándose, cuando el otro se dio cuenta que se había detenido hizo lo mismo, volviendo para ver cual había sido su reacción.

**-Es que… lo que pasó ayer…, FUE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL ACCIDENTE!-,** gritó alterado graciosamente a la vez que adelantaba la posición del moreno.

**-Je dobe, eso no me decías anoche, no me digas que no lo disfrutaste?-.** Soltó riéndose picaronamente.

**-Te voy a dar!-,** el rubio mantenía su puño en alto a la vez que a su rostro acudía un extremado rubor.

Ante la graciosa escena se cruzaron Kiba y Shino, este primero con cara de pocos amigos.

**-Hey, Kiba!-,** avisó Naruto alzando la mano.

El dueño de Akamaru que permanecía escondido en su sudadera intentó huir, pero Shino con su inexpresiva cara lo agarró del gorro sujetándolo. El rubio corrió hasta ellos, mientas Sasuke se acercaba a paso tranquilo.

**-Como te ha ido, Kiba?-,** preguntó interesado Naruto.

Al no obtener respuesta por parte del chico, observó a su compañero quién decidió explicar el asunto.

**-La verdad es que la carta no era de la chica que se la entregó, sino de su hermana pequeño, se llevó un chasco-.**

**-Bueno Kiba, mas grande o más pequeña era una chica no?-.**

El chico de marcas rojas en las mejillas, lo agarró por el cuello de la sudadera, estaba furioso por el desengaño y encima el kitsune siempre andaba con ese Uchiha.

**-Tenía 7 años vale!-,** gritó antes de quedarse mudo al ver la multitud de chupetones que envolvían el cuello del zorrito.

Sasuke se acercó de improviso agarrando el brazo del castaño para retirarlo bruscamente.

**-Largo!-.**

**-Tienes todo el cuello cubierto de morados, un nombre por Sa… sa...-,** después de pensar por unos segundos, mirar el rostro sonrojado de Naruto y el nerviosismo del moreno cayo en la cuenta, **-sa… sa… Sasuke?-.**

El chico sorprendido por fin lo había comprendido todo, esa protección, siempre juntos, el principio de su nombre, todo apuntaba a que… estaban saliendo!

Kiba estiró del brazo de Shino para que se marchara, este caminaba histérico arrancándose la cabeza como un loco con las dos manos.

**-Sasu-chan que crees que le ha ocurrido a Kiba, estaba extraño-,** soltó incrédulo.

**-Je, usuratonkachi, que inocente eres, tu te has dado cuenta de muchas cosas, pero Kiba también, veremos a ver si no voy a tener que intercambiar algunas palabras con él-,** comentó con una sonrisita de propiedad para con el rubio.

Naruto seguía confundido pero no siguió, sino que se encaminaron en silencio hasta el puesto de ramen.

--

**-Como puede ser que este con ese Uchiha, ese tío es un saborío y un creído, además es….-,** soltaba Kiba enfurecido.

**-Estas celoso?-,** preguntó Shino.

**-Dime algo consolador hombre-,** propuso más tranquilo, acercándose a su amigo.

**-Aparta mariquita celoso-,** propuso seriamente

**-Eh…? yo… no me llames mariquita! Solo es que… snif…snif… mierda-,** balbuceó

--

**_Bueno ya lo he terminado, a mi me gustado y a vosotros, espero que sí, perdonad las faltas pero es que escribo muy rápido y después soy muy perra para repasarlo, perdonad la forma en la que Shino llama mariquita a Kiba, pero lo hace de broma, de verdad no de forma ofensiva, lo que pasa que es tan serio, que si lo pusiera de otra forma no sería él. Me he bajado unos cuantos doujinshi yaoi por el emule, y bueno algunos cortitos los estoy traduciendo al español, aquí os dejo el link para que os lo bajéis va, recordad que esta pagina se traga algunos signos, así que después de la http siempre hay dos puntos y dos barras va, venga besos y espero vuestros comentarios. _****_http/ como no aparece pues lo pondré de palabra ainss que tarea da esta pagina, http, dos puntos, dos barras, tres w, megauploadcom, una barra, signo de interrogación, d, un igual, NTtresBochocuatroSP, bueno espero que esto si se vea, y lo entendais jeje._**


End file.
